Itty Bitty Baby Martian
Summary When Marvin attempts to help Pop-Pop get his youth back, he accidently transforms himself into a baby alien. And since he is now a baby, he doesn't know how to turn himself back! But the worst part is...Nobody knows how to change his diapers! Synopsis The episode begins with Pop-Pop, Henry, and Marvin walking around inside the supermarket. A salesman takes Pop-Pop by surprise and tries to sell him a senior-citizen discount on slippers. However, Pop-Pop declines the offer and they storm out of the market. When they returned home, Pop-Pop felt as if he was getting older by the day. So he hopefully asks Marvin and Henry to help him relive his youth. After various attempts to be a kid again, by trying skateboarding, graffiti, and double-daring, nothing works. Pop-Pop later asks Marvin if he could try to use his alien powers to age Pop-Pop a few years younger. Marvin tries, and, succeeds, however, the spell backfired on him, and transformed Marvin into a baby martian. Pop-Pop panicked, but then remembered that Teri recently began her own babysitting business. He calls Teri and tells her what happened, and then Marvin starts crying, worried that he'll never return normal again. Teri tries to calm down Marvin while Pop-Pop calls the rest of the family for a meeting. Bob and Liz get the parenting guide sent by Marvin's real alien parents, and they find out that the spell Marvin used was a spell called "The Challenge of the Ages", and the only cure for the spell is to wait for it to wear off, which the manuel claimed it wore off in a good 5,00 years. This makes Marvin only cry harder. Bob, Liz, and Pop-Pop then decide to try and search for cures while Teri and Henry babysit Marvin. Problems rise when Marvin soon becomes hungry, but he is not quite in the mood for human food. Teri and Henry then feed Marvin moldy food and spoiled milk, which Marvin said was what alien babies like him loved. It wasn't too long before Marvin needed a 'changing'. Teri and Henry panicked, completely mortified, they refused to change Marvin, which makes him cry harder. Finally, after ten wild minutes of obnoxious wailing from Marvin, Teri and Henry finally (reluctantly) agree to change Marvin. Meanwhile, Bob, Liz, and Pop-Pop are still trying to find a cure that might help baby Marvin. They thought of a plan to try and help Marvin regain his original teenage mind, and so it might help him revert to normal if he thinks more like an adult. Back to Teri and Henry, who have finally changed Marvin into a new diaper. Even though it took them a good 15 minutes, they finally did it. Marvin started crying again, which only made things worse all over again. Teri and Henry get into an argument on 'who's turn is it'. Marvin points out that he is bored and wants to play, but they don't have the right toys for him. Marvin only wails louder. So, Teri and Henry put on a little show for baby Marvin. They end up messing up half the entire house by accidently knocking things over, breaking things, and getting baby powder EVERYWHERE. However, Marvin finds this funny. Just as Teri and Henry are about to clean up the mess, Bob, Liz, and Pop-Pop come running downstairs with their plan. Liz starts yelling at the kids for the mess, while Bob and Pop-Pop try to ask Marvin questions like: "Marvin! Do you remember the time you worked at the burger place?" "Marvin! Do you remember the time you and Henry went to see that R-rated movie and your belly button started leaking smelly stuff?" "Marvin! Do you remember the first time you came to earth?!" Suddenly, Marvin starts growing again, progressing back to his original age. The family hugs him, although he is vaguely aware of what had just happened. Yet he just had to ask, "Why do I smell like baby powder?". Trivia *This episode reveals that Marvin was a very fussy baby when he was younger, due to the fact that he whined and cried alot. *In this episode, it shows that alien babies are able to talk, even when they're just tiny newborns. It also shows that their crying is much different than a human baby's: They're much more high-pitched and sharper, and they sound very much like a screaming monkey. *This is the first time where Marvin is shown as a baby. *This episode reveals that Teri owns her own babysitting business. However, at the end of this episode, Teri closes the business, saying: "Never again will babysitting look the same to me,". Transcript begins with Pop-Pop, Henry, and Marvin walking around in the mall Pop-Pop: Now where is that milk section? There was a sale on senior citizens. Henry: Grandpa, stop calling yourself old. Marvin: Yeah, you're not old! In fact...you look about 21 in Klooton years! slightly Pop-Pop: smirks Thanks, Marvin. But really, I wanna get to that discount. Salesman: up to Pop-Pop Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey there, mister! Would you like a discount for my new product? It's a coffee pot for elderly people!!! Pop-Pop: grimaces AUGH! I can't take anymore of this old stuff! I'M NOT OLD! Come on, Henry, Marvin, we're out of here! Marvin and Henry and drags them out of the store to the house, where Henry and Marvin have tried to make Pop-Pop feel younger by making him do graffiti, skateboarding, and etcetra. Pop-Pop: onto recliner Ugh...let's just face it, boys, this old grandpa is too old for kiddie stuff. Henry: Hmm...meh. I'm going to go take a shower. You got your old man dandruff all over me while we were skateboarding. leaves Marvin: Hey Pop-Pop...I can probably make you feel younger again! There's a Klootonian chant that turns us YEARS younger! Pop-Pop: That's a perfect idea, Marvin! Lay it on me! Make me 40 years younger! Marvin: Okay! the spell, but begins shrinking as his clothes become loose and baggy on him W-what's happening to me!? I'm turning into a- into his clothes Pop-Pop: M-Marvin?! something moving underneath the heap of Marvin's clothes Oh no... Marvin: from his clothing as a baby, to which his clothes are more like a tent to him ...What? Pop-Pop: gulps Um...Marvin? I think the chant backfired on you...and...welll... Marvin: Well, what? How young am I? A year younger? Pop-Pop: Nooo....uh...let's say you're about...579 years younger... Marvin: ...come again? Pop-Pop: out You're a baby, get it??? Marvin: WHAT! Me? A baby?! over to window, sees his reflection and tears up Oh man, I am a baby!! Pop-Pop: Now now, Marvin, it's gonna be o-okay, you can turn yourself back, right? Marvin: crying No, I don't think there *sniff* is! And I don't WANNA BE A BABY!!! Pop-Pop: Uuuhhh..oh! Teri just started her own babysitting business! She can look over you for now! yelling TERI! GET DOWN HERE! Teri: down the stairs Yes, grandpa? What is it? Pop-Pop: We have a problem. to Marvin, who is wailing very loudly Teri: Ah! *covers ears* Where did that baby come from? Pop-Pop: It isn't just any baby...it's Marvin! He turned himself into a baby accidently! Teri: ... Say what?!! over to Marvin and stoops down to his eye level Marvin? Is that really you?! Marvin: miserably, still crying as Teri pikcs him up, hugs him, and tries shushing him Teri: C-can you still speak? Marvin: nods Y-yeah, I c-can *sniff* speak. Teri: Weird...at Pop-Pop Is there any cure? Pop-Pop: head and shrugs No, not to my knowledge... Teri: sighs There's gotta be a cure! Marvin: crying I DON'T WANNA BE A BABY!! Teri: Ssshhhh...shhhhh...don't cry, Marvin! Everything will be okay...I hope... comes downstairs, wearing nothing but a towel around his body Henry: What's going on down here? And...at Teri...Teri..since when did you have a baby? Teri: at Henry This is no baby! It's Marvin! He did something to himself and turned him into a baby! Henry: utterly shocked and surprised Whoa...anytime I take a shower...weird stuff happens. smirks Maybe it's not meant to be for me to bathe. Pop-Pop: Shut your mouth, Henry! We don't have time for that! We need to help Marvin! ...and make me 40 years younger. and Teri stare at him in disbelief Pop-Pop: Eerrr...I mean, heh, help MARVIN! nervously and Bob come home from the store Liz: Teri holding Marvin, blinks Teri...since when did you have a baby? Bob: agape, speaking gibberish Uhh..my baby...has a baby... faints Teri: sigh/groan This isn't my baby! It's Marvin! How many times do I have to say it?! Liz: widen Say what?! Bob: up ...Come again? Pop-Pop: Marvin tried to make me young again by using a Klootonian chant, but it turned him younger instead! Liz: Oh my gosh! over to Marvin Marvin! Can you understand me? Marvin: crying Yes, m-mommy Liz. Liz: He called me..mommy. It's effecting part of his mind! Henry: That means...if we wait any longer... Pop-Pop: He'll be a mentally regressed baby Klooton forever! Liz: whines I don't have time to change any more baby diapers! I already change Pop-Pop's anyway! Pop-Pop: eyes Marvin: I. DON'T. WANT. TO. BE. A. BABY!!!!!!!! I wanna be a grown-up! I wanna be a big boy! Not a crybaby! Bob: I'll get the guide sent from Marvin's real parents! upstairs Liz: I'll...uh...go with your father! Bob Pop-Pop: ...me three! Liz and Bob Teri: sighs I guess that means we're stuck babysitting for now. Henry: tries to back away, but Teri glares at him Teri: Oh no you don't! his ear before he can run You're not leaving me with Marvin! Henry: Aw man! Can I at least get dressed first? Teri: NO! stomach growls Henry: ...What do Klootonian babies even eat? Marvin: light up, gets excited Ou! Ou! I know! Teri: What? Marvin: Klootonian infants eat earth waste. You know, moldy food, banana peels, the usual. Henry & Teri: Eeeewwww! Marvin: Hey. shrugs As far as I know, it's true. Henry: Babies are gross... Teri: as she walks over to the garbage can I know, right. a slice of moldy bread out of the trash Here, Marvin. Marvin: the bread quickly More! MORE! Henry: out an old, sour lemon slice You want this too? Marvin: Lemons are a deleticy on Klooton! it Henry: Aw sick dude! Teri: Uuh...out a banana peel I imagine that you want this too? Marvin: eagery, Teri feeds it to him Teri: Hmm...I wonder what Klootonian babies drink... Marvin: Spoiled milk is my favorite! Or better yet, chunky, curdling mayonaisse! Henry & Teri: Eeewww!! Henry: a carton of spoiled milk and a container of chunky old mayo out of the fridge, mixes them up in a blender Uh... Teri: Gross. Just gross. Marvin: Yummy! enough, the two spoiled foods are mixed together. Teri pours the sickly mixture into a baby bottle and feeds it to Marvin Marvin: down the milk/mayonaisse mix Mmmh... Henry: *HUURK!* into a trash can Teri: Marvin..this is disgusting...how can you eat this stuff?! Marvin: her enough, Marvin finishes the milk Marvin: Aahhh...my compliments to the chef! Teri: Finally, that's over. down in a chair with Marvin in her lap Marvin: his stomach and clenches up, then relaxes and sighs in relief Teri: Marvin? Are you oka- the air AUGH! Blegh! What is that smell??! Henry: I think it's coming from...the rotten smell, which leads to Marvin Egh! It's coming from HIM! Teri: Ew! He did it on my lap! Marvin: up, then starts bawling SOMEBODY CHANGE ME!! Teri & Henry: NOT IT! Marvin: SOMEBODY CHANGE ME NOW!!! Teri: I knew that disgusting food would have some after-effect! Ugh! Henry: Marvin, you're stinking up the whole room! Teri: This smells worse than your belly button spray! Marvin: Sorry... TBC